


Grimmons poetry

by cynnamon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynnamon/pseuds/cynnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka the most embarrassing thing I'll ever post ever. In all of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimmons poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether or not to blame Emma for this for encouraging me to post this or studying for frying my brain enough to listen but in the end... I wrote this without either of those factors present. Though it waaasssss two o'clock in the morning so I give myself a LITTLE leeway.   
> Anyway, here's embarrassing grimmons based poetry.

I.  
For every word of kindness that I think to say to you there's twenty words of cruelty that I actually do.  
I don't know if I hate you, I don't, I definitely do, but it doesn't really matter, it's the same thing for you too.   
You annoy me, drive me crazy, sometimes I wish that you were dead but in the end you always end up back inside my head   
That might be because you're always here, shouty, sarcastic, ready to complain. Honesty I don't know how I haven't gone insane.   
There's a list a mile long of things that I can't stand about you but I can't help thinking that I'd be crazy bored without you.   
There's no denying that your assets in no way outweigh your flaws, I can't see how we'd be this way if it wasn't for this "cause"   
At the same time I can't remember how I lived my life without you. Is that weird to think while hating everything about you?   
But I don't, not really, I know that isn't true. The truth is that I hate you but I really love you too.   
I know that you feel the same, as much as we both hate to admit, and that's exactly why we'll both never admit to it.   
In the end it doesn't matter- love? Hate?- it never mattered from the start. Love it or hate it for us its til death do us part. 

II.  
God I hate you but I can't live without you and as much as the thought makes me want to claw my own eyes out in disbelief of how far I have fallen I'm starting to think that that's okay.   
This is never what I would have intended. You're an ass kissing, shamelessly attention seeking, ridiculously narcissistic nerd with daddy issues to rival Freud who hides behind his passive aggressive dickery. What a fucking catch. Exactly the type of person you want to need in your life. (In case you missed it, that was sarcasm.)   
And you know, I thought that I was the most unlucky guy in the world, being sent here, but while I hold to the fact that my luck is shit and the world just wants to screw me over... maybe it isn't all bad.   
God I hate you, and I'd rather run a lap then admit it, but I don't think I can live without you and I think I'm starting to feel like that's okay.   
Don't make me change my mind. 

III.  
You're a fat, lazy, under motivated, painfully annoying sack of shit with zero worth ethic or knowledge of power structure and subordination. And I know for a fact that I am better than you. Your ass is worthless and we both know it. But I guess it's not entirely worthless to me.   
I'm not sure why I feel that way, all those things being undoubtedly true, but fuck it. I don't actually understand most things that have happened around here anyway. Sharing insults with you is one of the few things that hasn't been completely intolerable. It's not like there's anything else to do here anyway.


End file.
